Suspiro de la última noche
by Vampire-Hale-Cullen
Summary: Estaba muerta, mi vida había terminado ¿Por qué? La persona que más amaba me aventó del puente solo para desasearse de mí. Ahora el está feliz acostándose con cada mujer hermosa que se encuentra pero yo me encargue de que muera de la peor forma.


_**Suspiro de la última noche.**_

Prefacio:

-¿Dónde está? –dijo mi madre con una preocupación que se le notaba en la voz.

-En el puente busquen en el puente –decía yo a gritos y llorando.

Mi mejor amiga, se encontraba con toda mi familia.

Mi mejor amiga Rose, mi hermana Alice, mi mamá René mi papa Charlie y mi hermano Emmett.

-¿Dónde está por qué desapareció? –decía mi madre con una respiración y una preocupación que se le notaba en la voz.

-En el puente, busquen en el puente –decía yo a gritos y llorando.

La verdad no sé por qué lo hacía, si sabía que ellos no me escucharían.

Estaba muerta.

_**Capitulo uno –Accidente –**_

Era un día normal, había llegado invierno mi estación favorita del año.

Me estaba arreglando hoy saldría con el ser que más amo mi novio, Jacob. Hoy once de marzo, cumplíamos un año.

-Bella ¿puedo pasar? –dijo la voz de mi mejor, amiga, Rose. Ella era alta de pelo largo, color rubio como el oro, sus ojos, café claro, su piel era blanca como la nieve.

-Pasa –dije, mientras peinaba mi cabello.

-Hey, ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? –dijo con un tono de diversión en la voz.

-Como si no supieras con quien –dije mirándola.

Me levante de la silla de madera que se encontraba en frente de mi peinador. Tomo el abrigo que estaba sobre mi cama, y me lo puse.

-Bueno adiós –le dije riendo, le di un abrazo y me fui. Baje las escaleras de color blanco, con una mano en el barandal de color blanco.

Mire a toda mi familia en la sala, mi mamá se encontraba, sentada en el sillón mas grande, estaba perfecta, con su cabello recogido en una media cola, con una pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa vaquera y una botas vaqueras, mi hermana de mi misma edad (17) estaba alado de ella, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla y una zapatillas rosas. Mi padre se encontraba jugando un jugando un juego de video. Mi papá, venia vestido con un pantalón azul, una playera negra, y unos tenis negros, mi hermano un pantalón azul rey, con una playera azul y unos tenis negros.

-Bella, ¿ya te vas? –dijo mi madre cuando noto mi presencia.

-Si mamá –dije pasando por la sala hacia donde las llaves estaban colgadas tome una de ellas.

-No quiero que regreses tarde –dijo mi padre mirándome serio. Solo me reí.

-Si papá –dije abriendo la puerta

-te amamos hija –dijeron todos. Sonreí y me fui a la cochera.

Abrí el auto negro, me subí y me fui sin más.

Mi novio mi había citado en el puente viejo que colgaba enzima del lago más grande y profundo del pueblo.

Conduje hasta que me di cuenta de que ya había llegado. Me baje del auto, camine por el puente me recargue en el barandal del puente mire hacia abajo y vi el reflejo de la hermosa luna llena.

En eso sonó mi celular, lo busque hasta que lo encontré en mi saco.

-Bueno

-Bella, soy Jacob ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en el puente ¿Dónde está tu? –dije mirando alrededor pero no vi nada más que la noche

-Llego en cinco minutos –dijo antes de colgar.

Pero creo que fue demasiado, porque caí.

Y eso es lo último que recuerdo.

Desperté, estaba completamente obscuro, no miraba nada, me levante con mucho cuidado, tenía miedo de caer o de golpearme. Mire alrededor y vi una luz enceguecedora, la luz se acerco a mí, hasta que me envolvió por completo.

Cuando logre ver con claridad, me encontraba en un prado, mire alrededor, el pasto era verdes, el cielo azul y una nubes hermosas.

-Hola –dijo una voz de terciopelo. Mire alrededor y me mire a un adonis, un hombre de ojos verdes, su pelo despeinado de color bronce, su piel blanca como la nieve. Venia vestido de blanco, se miraba de unos diecisiete años.

-Hola –le salude con una sonrisa tímida

-¿Sabes dónde estoy? –dije confundida

-En el cielo –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-¿Qué? –dije mirándole

-Los que mueren vienen aquí –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Yo no puedo estar muerta yo –y ya no dije mas eran muchas emociones juntas.

-Fue quien te empujo de ese puente, aquel que termino con tu vida. –dijo mirándome con ternura

-¿Qué?

-Con el tiempo lo entenderás –dijo con una sonrisa.


End file.
